


A Riddle Love Story

by imaginativefantasties



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Character Development, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Sweet, no y/n, not major
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27687301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginativefantasties/pseuds/imaginativefantasties
Summary: Rosalie Riddle was brought up by her father's death eaters, she barely knows her father. But she knows she has to follow in his footsteps, the weight of the world is on her shoulders, but she still has to get through school. And unfortunately for her, she falls for a Weasley.. Not who her father wants her to marry.At the moment, the rating is General Audiences, that may change. :)
Relationships: George Weasley/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a rewrite of something I wrote when I was 12, I love it, but I wasn't very good at writing back then, hasn't changed much. But I wanted to give this story the update I thought it deserved. Enjoy.

To put it in simple terms, I was terrified. 

It was finally time for me to go to Hogwarts, I had waited for this moment for years, finally I could be free of my father's Death Eaters, and for once I could mingle with witches and wizards my age. 

Growing up was very lonely for me, I had no friends, nor anyone to speak too. I said goodbye to the random slow ranking Death Eater who dropped me and my Hogwarts Supplies off at the platform, and I rushed off to find myself a seat. 

I wandered through the train, it hadn't left the station yet luckily, every compartment was full though, until I found one with three boys.. 

"Could I sit here?" I asked, one of the boys looked at me like they had never seen a girl before, and another scowled at me. 

The blond one who seemed to be the leader looked at me, it was pretty weird, I recognised him though, he looked like a younger version of Mr Malfoy, one of my fathers closest, I wouldn't say friend.. 

"Are you Draco Malfoy?" I asked, he looked taken back, but he nodded. I smirked and took my seat opposite him, next to the window. 

"My name is Rosalie Riddle, I have a feeling we'll be great friends" I say, he nodded and shook my hand. I was told to make friends with the children of my father's death eaters, so make friends I would. 

We didn't speak much throughout the train journey, which I was more than thankful for, I had no idea what to say anyways, I had to act a certain way, act like everyone was beneath me, I was better than everyone.

However inside, I felt meak, and nervous. So I felt it would be better to stay quiet. 

Once we were close to Hogwarts I left the compartment to change into my robes in the girl's lavatory. The boys were changed once I got back luckily, it was time to leave the train. I was trying not to shake with nerves. 

Get it together Rosalie.. Your dad is the most feared wizard of all time, you have got this.. I think.. I absently played with my long black hair, I was trying to calm my nerves. 

I shook my thoughts away, and followed the other first years towards the boats, the older students got to travel by carriage and thestrals, which I found amazing, I had never seen one before, only read about them.. I had a feeling I was the only eleven year old here who could see them. 

I climbed into a boat with Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle, I watched Hogwarts come closer and we got closer, it was magnificent, maybe the most beautiful castle I had ever seen in my life, not that I had seen many. But I was in love.. 

We were shuffled into the castle and told to wait before it was time to be sorted, I had to be in Slytherin, if I wasn't I'm sure I'd be disowned. I wanted to be Slytherin anyways, green was a good colour for me. 

"So what they're saying on the train is true" Malfoy started to speak, he moved away from our group. 

Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts" He spoke, I suddenly felt a surge of anger hit me, Harry Potter, the boy who lived, it was because of this boy I had no father, it was his fault I was raised by death eaters. Death Eaters who made my life horrible. 

I stayed put, I couldn't very well start a argument right here, luckily Mcgonagall came back and took us through to the great hall.. It was magical, I forgot all about Potter when I saw the candles floating in the night sky.. I was going to enjoy my time here, I was sure of it. 

We were all gathered up at the front, the sorting hat started to sing a song, which for some reason annoyed me, and then Mcgonagall started to read our names out alphabetically. 

Luckily, Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle were put into Slytherin, along with a few others I'm sure I would soon know. 

And then Potter's name was called out, the room was suddenly full of gasps and whispers, I sniggered quietly, wait until they heard my name. I'm not even sure if people knew that Voldemort had a child. 

Potter was on the chair for some time, I could read his lips, he was begging not to be put in Slytherin, like Slytherin was a illness, it annoyed me. They're just houses.. 

"Gryffindor!" The hat called, Potter looked relieved, the red table roared with cheers, and that's when Mcgonagall called my name, and the hall went silent. 

I smirked, inside I was crying, the nerves were eating me alive. I timidly walked to the stoll and hopped up, Mcgonagall placed the hat on my head, and it started to talk. 

"A riddle?" It said, shocked laced in his voice. "You're different from the last Riddle, there's a different spark in you"

I was confused by that, what did it mean? A different spark? I was like my father. 

"Slytherin!" The hat called, and I let out a breath I was holding for some time, smiling I skipped over to the Slytherin table, they didn't roar with cheer, they clapped quietly, watching me carefully. I smiled at them, but they had all turned to watch the last few people be sorted. 

I suppose I couldn't expect more, they were probably scared I'd try and kill them or something. 

The last boy, a Weasley was put into Gryffindor, I had heard about the Weasley's, never in good light, they were blood traitors, the sort I was not suppose to interact with. 

Soon the tables were covered in food, and we were all stuffing our faces, the food here was glorious, nothing like I had ever tasted, I couldn't remember the last time I ate, maybe two days ago, I ate until I felt bloated and like I was going to pass out, happy though. 

A few girls in my year had started talking to me, Pansy and Daphne, they seemed nice, I we decided we were going to bunk together, which cheered me up.. Soon after our meal ,the Slytherin Head Boy showed us to our common room, it was all the way down in the Dungeons, it was dark and damp, until we walked into the common room. 

It was beautiful, windows from floor to ceiling, showing the outside, which was the lake, I could see merpeople and other creates swimming around, it was beautiful, we had a fire too, and fancy looking furniture. I loved it. 

Pansy, Daphne and I walked up to our dorms, and unpacked and made our area look our own, it started to feel like a home. Classes would start early tomorrow, so we all turned in early, excited for our first lesson of magic! 


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will warn you, this is a time skip kind of story.

It had been two weeks, and I had more homework than I thought I'd ever have. Lessons were wonderful, I loved learning magic, I loved learning everything I possibly could. 

Draco and I were neck and neck for second highest in our classes, unfortunately, Hermione Granger, a Gryffindor beat us at everything. Everything except Flying.. That's where Harry Potter beat us. 

Though I didn't let that get me down, I kept working as hard as I usually do. That didn't stop me from being late to class however.. 

"Why are you late Miss Riddle?" Professor Snape asked me as I rushed into my Potions classroom. I felt my cheeks redden.. I had met Snape before, and he was somewhat nice to me, nicer than some of the visitors at my house. But at school, he pretended as if he had never met me. 

"I'm sorry sir, I got lost" I answered, frowning and walking to my seat, it was right at the front with the other Slytherin's. 

"Pull out your books, we will be studying the Cure of Boils Potion" Professor Snape explained "I want you all the read the potion until you can tell me it from memory" 

We all listened, the classroom was quiet, I opened my Potions book and started reading, carefully trying to remember each step. Honestly, my mind was somewhere else, I wanted to visit the owlery today, so I could send an update letter to Alecto, she was the main Death Eater who raised me... She likes to know how I'm doing, despite how horrid she is to me at times, I think she secretly cared. 

Once class was over we had a small break before our next class, Flying with the Gryffindor's. 

"Rose you coming?" Pansy asked as her and Daphne started to walk off together. 

"Not yet, I want to send a letter to home" I smiled, they waved and walked off. 

"What are you sending home?" Suddenly a voice asked, I turned around to see Potter and Weasley, I stopped walking and faced them, hand on hip. 

"What was that?" I sneered. 

"Trying to send messages to your dad?" Weasley snapped at me, I rolled my eyes and turned around. 

"That's not really any of your business" I say storming away, why should it matter if I was sending messages to my father, he couldn't read them anyways, or maybe he could. I wasn't sure of his condition.. I hadn't technically met him, or I suppose I had when I was a baby.. 

Frowning still, I climbed the stairs of the owlery, I shivered a little, it was starting to get chilly. I reached the top, and smiled, there were so many owls, there was also two other students, two ginger boys who liked like the Weasley I just stormed away from, older though. 

"Hellooo" One of them said when they noticed me. 

"Who are you?" The other asked, they were twins, I looked from one to the other, strangely I could see the differences. 

"Rosalie" I mumbled, I took the letter from my robe pocket, and handed it to the owl. 

"Take this to the Riddle manor" I tried to say quietly. If they were Ron's brothers, they probably would be rude to me too, and I honestly didn't have the effort. 

"Riddle? Like Voldemort" One of them spoke, I closed my eyes and sighed.

"Yes thats right" And then I quickly left the owlery, I had lesson anyways. 

I sped down to the Quidditch field, I saw Pansy and Daphne standing by two brooms, a spare one was next to them, presumably mine. I skipped over to them, smiling. 

Madam Hooch started the class, we were hovering on our brooms, when Longbottom, of course messed up again, Madam Hooch had to take him to the Hospital Wing. 

Potter and Draco started to fight, I rolled my eyes.. 

"Maybe this means class is over?" I whispered to Daphne, she nodded.. 

"Should we go? It's nearly lunch anyways" Pansy spoke, Daphne nodded and we grabbed out school bags and left the courtyard. 

We walked to the great hall, the smell of food wafted our way. 

"I'm so hungry" I grinned, we quickly took our seats and started to eat the wonderous food, I'd miss this when I went home for the holidays. 


	3. Chapter Three

Looking in the mirror in my bed room always made me sad, I looked at my features and frowned. 

I had seen pictures of my father when he was at Hogwarts, and I had never seen my mother. 

I wanted to know if I had features of them both, I had pale skin, which the picture I had of my father was in black and white, so I couldn't tell if he was pale.. My eyes were grey, and my hair black, I had no idea where they came from.. 

I shook the thoughts from my mind, it shouldn't matter. I flattened down my black dress robes and left my room, Alecto was having a dinner party tonight, in celebration of Christmas, and I was expected to attend. 

I left my room and walked down the grand staircase and walk into the busy dining room, the death eaters carried on their drinking and laughing, a few had stopped to watch me, it made me feel uncomfortable, but I suppose I was used to it. Professor Snape was here too. 

I walked to my chair next to Amycus, who was sitting at the head table, Alecto was next to him. I had never liked Amycus, he was forceful and always enjoyed punishing me when I was little. I had bruises for weeks after.. 

There was a small plate in front of me, with a small amount of food, I sighed, I couldn't wait until I was back at Hogwarts, I had proper meals there. 

"Well?" Amycus said looking at me, I wasn't listening, my breath hitched. 

"Sorry, what did you say?" I said, scared. 

"I asked, if you had met Potter whilst at school?" He asked again. 

"Yes, he is in a few of my classes, Gryffindor though, so I don't see much of him" I answered. 

"Did you not think of befriending him?" Alecto asked, I shook my head. 

"Well you all hate him, I thought-" 

"You should of thought! If you had befriended him, it would of been easier to kill him!" Amycus started to yell at me, I felt my eyes start to prick, I would not cry.. 

"I'm sorry" I whimpered. 

"Get out of my sight!" He yelled, I nodded and stood up, leaving the table as everyone laughed at me. 

When will this be over.. 

\----

Being back inside the walls of Hogwarts was wonderful. I had been back for a month, and each week Professor Snape and kept me behind class to ask me about my stupid mission of becoming friends with Harry Potter. 

He hated me, Ron hated me, and so did Hermione. 

I also couldn't let my Slytherin friends see me trying to become friends with Potter too, because they will then ridicule me. I just wanted to fit in, that's all. 

Once I turned 18, I would be free, or at least I hoped I'd be free. I was turning 12 soon, so I still had quite a few years to wait.. 

Classes were still going well, though I wasn't at the top like I was when I first started. I still tried my hardest, I couldn't let it be known to my teachers that I was stressed. They would start to probe. And then find out I lived with Death Eaters and then who knows.. 

It was nighttime and I was wandering the halls, I started up this bad habit of wandering the halls at night when I couldn't sleep, and unfortunately I couldn't seel often.

I suddenly heard whispering, I stopped and hid behind the corner to see who was there. I looked round but couldn't see anyone, I heard whispering still though. 

"Who's there?" I asked, I stepped forward, ready to attack whoever was there. 

"What are you doing here Riddle?" A voice asked, I'm sure it was Ron's. The three of them appeared suddenly. 

"What? Where did you even come from?" I asked, they all looked annoyed at me. 

"Wait" I spoke "What are you doing?" 

"Nothing" Hermione spoke quickly.

"Let me come with you, or I'll go tell Professor Snape" I said. All three of them shook their heads. 

"No you'll end up turning on us anyways" Ron sneered. I looked at them confused. 

"Fine, you can come, but you have to keep this between us!" Harry spoke, I smiled and joined them.. 

Harry threw the cloak over us, confusing me further, but I didn't question it. I could already tell how angry they were about me being there with them. 

We walked to the third floor, which wasn't allowed, I should've guessed to be fair, Harry, Ron and Hermione had a trend of getting into trouble. 

"Ready?" Harry asked, looking at me, I nodded, what's the worst that could happen, they opened the door and we walked in. 

I stopped and my eyes went wide, a three headed dog? 

"What exactly are we doing?!" I whispered, they shrugged at me. This is ridiculous, maybe befriending Harry wasn't a good idea, he was crazy, and probably would get himself killed before my dad was able to. 

This was the stupidest thing I had ever done, and probably will ever do. We had to relax in killer plants, fly to catch a dumb broken key, play chess which nearly killed Ron, or maybe killed Ron.. 

Hermione stayed behind with Ron, and I went forward with Harry, I could tell he didn't want me too, but I was invested now. 

"I think Professor Snape is behind all of this" Harry spoke, I shrugged, I was completely in the dark. 

"I don't even know why we're doing this" I admitted. The giant doors opened, to show a dark room, in ruins, with a giant mirror at the end, and standing there, wasn't Professor Snape, it was Professor Quirrell. 

I was beyond confused, I thought he was just a pathetic man who was afraid of his own shadow. 

"Mr Potter, and Miss Riddle" He seemed confused when he saw me. 

"Let me see her" A voice spoke. 

"Master you're not strong enough" Quirrell spoke to the voice. I watched him taken off his turban, confused completely. Why did I think it was a good idea to go with Harry. 

Quirrell completely removed his turban, and turned around, Harry started hissing in pain and holding onto his forehead, Quirrell had a head on the back of his head.. What in hell's name was happening.. 

"Rosalie, you've grown so much" The 'extra' face spoke to me, it freaked me out. 

"How do you know me?" I asked. 

"Rosalie, that's Voldemort" Harry spoke, I shook my head and stepped away from him, I could see myself in the mirror, it caught me off guard. I saw myself, and something that wasn't true.. I shook my head and stepped back. 

"Give me the stone Potter!" Quirrell yelled at Harry, my head was spinning. 

"Harry I feel dizzy" I couldn't look away from my dad's face, the room was spinning, what was happening, I can't, and next I knew everything was dark.. 

\-----

"Rosalie" I heard my name, I opened my eyes to see Professor Dumbledore staring at me, strange.. I groaned when I tried to get up.

"What happened?" I asked. 

"You fainted after seeing your father" He explained. 

"Why was my father there? What happened to him?" I asked, I wanted to ask so many more questions.. 

"His form down there died, but I'm sure he will come back Rosalie" Dumbledore spoke, I nodded, not quite understanding. 

"Also, Miss Riddle, I've had a letter from Alecto Carrow, and you'll be spending the summer with the Malfoys" He explained. 

Nothing about this year had made sense, I wanted to see my father.. I couldn't stop thinking about that mirror.. 


	4. Chapter Four

I watched as the Great Hall changed from Silver and Green to Gold and Red. It was horrible, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville all won points for breaking the rules, I didn't win any. 

I was sat with Draco, whom seemed overjoyed that he had someone to spend the summer with, I was excited too I suppose. I had met Mr Malfoy once, and he seemed unpleasant, but I'm sure Mrs Malfoy would be lovely. 

Before we headed off to the train, Pansy, Daphne and I exchanged addresses so we could speak all summer, Draco said his parents had an owl I could use. 

"Bye Rosalie" 

I turned around to see Harry, I waved awkwardly and stepped onto the train, my friends and I shared a compartment, we squished in. 

I stayed quiet the entire journey home, my friends understood, I would of read a book, but they were being far too loud.

"The next will be better Rosalie, I bet" Daphne smiled at me, I smiled back and turned back to look out the window, we were getting closer to London, I could tell. 

"Come on Rosalie" Draco smiled, I followed him off the train, saying goodbye to our friends. 

"My mother has come to collect us" He smiled. We wandered through the station until we were met with a tall woman, wearing a long black dress with frills and lace. She had wonderfully long white hair, with a black stripe through it. 

"Hello Mrs Malfoy, thank you for letting me stay with you" I smiled and curtsied. She smiled bleakly at me, and nodded her head at me. 

"That's quite alright, anything for our master's daughter, come Draco" She spoke, we started walking towards the apparition point. 

"Hold onto my arm please" She spoke, Draco and I listened and held on. I felt weird about it, I wasn't used to touching other humans, I hated it. It made me feel uncomfortable. 

"Malfoy Manor!" Mrs Malfoy spoke clearly, and in a puff of green smoke we were suddenly at the Malfoy Manor. 

"This is the floo room, you are not to enter this room unless I or Mr Malfoy are with you" Mrs Malfoy explained "Draco show Miss Riddle around the Manor, and to her room please, she will be staying in the guest room on your floor, dinner is at 6pm sharp!" And then she strolled away. 

"Come on then" Draco grinned at me, I followed him throughout the house, it was huge, and dark. I felt more at home here than my house though. 

Draco showed me the gardens, and the different living rooms, and my favourite the Library. 

"And this is your room" Draco smiled and walked off, which I was thankful for, I needed a second alone, I stepped into the room, it was lovely. 

There was a Queen size bed in the middle of the room, which looked fluffy and amazing, I only had a small bed at home. There was a dress with a full length mirror and a small bathroom connected with a bath inside. 

I noticed my Hogwarts trunk at the base of the bed and smiled, I couldn't wait to get out of my Hogwarts robes and into something a bit nicer. 

I could tell this summer was going to be better than the ones I've experienced before.. 

\-----

"Rose! Wake up!" I heard Draco's voice and banging on my door. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and jumped up. 

"One second Draco!" I called back. Mr and Mrs Malfoy were very strict that Draco wasn't allowed in my room, and I wasn't allowed in his. 

I quickly got dressed into a deep purple dress robe, and plaited my hair, I needed a haircut really, it was close to hip length now. 

I skipped out of my room, and bumped straight into Draco. 

"Happy Birthday Rosalie!" He smiled to me. 

"Happy Birthday Draco!" I grinned back. We only found out a week ago we shared a birthday, it was so exciting. 

"Come on!" He smiled grabbing my hand, we ran downstairs and into the dining room, where Mr and Mrs Malfoy sat eating their breakfasts. 

Draco and I took our seats and a house elf brought us our breakfast. 

"Happy Birthday children" Mrs Malfoy smiled, and swished her wand and two small boxes floated our way, they were wrapped beautifully, Draco's was green paper with silver ribbon, and mine was silver paper with green ribbon. 

I was gobsmacked, I almost couldn't believe I had a present, I had never received a present before in my life. 

"Thank you" I whisper, I could feel tears threaten to spill from my eyes as I unwrapped my present. I opened the small box and gasped, inside was a beautiful silver chained necklace, with a small silver snake, with green eyes as the pendent. 

"I love it" I smile up to the Malfoy's. I put the necklace on and turned my attention to Draco, he had unwrapped his present, which was a ring, apparently passed down through the generations in his family. 

I couldn't stop saying thank you, I may have annoyed Mr and Mrs Malfoy, they let Draco and I fly our brooms all day and then we had cake after dinner, it was probably the best birthday ever.. 

\-----

"Ready?" Draco asked as we walked into Hogwarts once more, I nodded smiling, feeling a wash of warmth within me. 

I sat down at the Slytherin table, and watched the sorting process, it was nice to be the ones watching. 

"I missed you Rosalie!" Daphne smiled, still hugging me, it felt weird, to be hugged. I wasn't sure if I had ever received a huge before. 

"I missed you too!" I smiled, hugging back. 

Daphne was soon becoming my best friend, along with Draco. 

Once the sorting was over we feasted, until we were ready to pass out. 

The next morning I awoke early, and was dressed before Pansy and Daphne. 

"See you at breakfast" I smiled at them and left the common room, I skipped to the Great Hall excited to be back, and ready for breakfast. 

"Oh if it isn't little Riddle!" I turned around to see Ron's older brothers, the two I had briefly met in the owlery. 

"I'm in a rather good mood, so please don't ruin that for me!" I sneered. They were on either side of me now. 

"Don't be silly" One of them said

"We're lovely" The other finished. 

I rolled my eyes, this could get annoying. 

"Can I help you?" I asked, wishing I was closer to the great hall. 

"No, Ron was complaining about you all summer and well, we wanted to meet the lady who annoyed our little brother so" One grinned, the other laughed along too. 

We reached the Great Hall and one of the twins disappeared into the group of Gryffindor's, the other stopped me and turned me to face him. 

I looked up into his brown eyes and huffed. 

"Yes?" I asked. 

"I'm George, by the way" He smiled, and then scampered off to followed his brother. The Weasleys confused me. 

I walked over to the Slytherin table, piling my plate up with pancakes and syrup, eating away not paying attention to the rest of the great hall. 

Once I had finished my breakfast, the others had joined to eat their breakfasts, and then we walked to our class together. Defence against the Dark Arts with Gryffindors. 

We walked in and took our seats at the back of the class, Professor Lockhart was our teacher this year, after Quirrell's demise. And Lockhart was dense, he made us take a quiz about him. 

All the girls were fawning over him, including Daphne, gross. I still thought fancying boys and thinking boys were cute was kind of gross. Though that Weasley twin was cute, George wasn't it? He was cute... What was I saying. 

I was rather bored throughout Lockhart's lesson, we had to study him and all his wonderful achievements, and we learnt nothing about magic. 

Over the next few weeks, lessons became harder, I had more homework than last year, though it kept me busy so I enjoyed doing it. Though the gossip was in plenty this year, mostly about the Chamber of Secrets. 

"Repeat after me, Vera Verto" Mcgonagall spoke, I had an owl from the owlery to help me with this lesson. 

"Professor" Hermione shot her hand up. 

"Could you tell us about the Chamber of Secrets?" She asked. 

Professor Mcgonagall sighed, but proceeded to tell us. I was grateful because I wanted to know as much as everyone else. 

"The Chamber of Secrets, is a secret room, apparently constructed by Salazar Slytherin to house a monster which would finish his 'noble work'" She explained "According to legend, Slytherin and Gryffindor argued over whether to allow Muggle-born students into Hogwarts and that displeased Slytherin, he left the school, we have searched for the Chamber, but it hasn't been found"

Mcgonagall explained a bit more about the story, but ended the class once she was done. I left the classroom, and slowly made my walk to the lake. I had a free slot in my day, which I dedicated to studying or doing my homework, and sitting at this tree by the lake was my favourite place to do this. 

I sat down and started reading, it was beautifully sunny, and there were many children playing or studying, thats when I noticed George and his brother strolling towards me. I sighed, I wanted to be left alone. 

"Good afternoon Lady Riddle" George smirked and they both sat in front of me, a few feet away. 

"Hello" I smiled politely, looking back at my book, truth I was trying to find something in the books about the mirror I saw last year, the Mirror of Erised, I needed something that would explain what I saw.

"How's second year work treating you?" George asked. 

"It's alright, a lot harder" I smiled, they had gotten their books out too, though it didn't look like they were reading anything from any classes, it looked more like doodles and blueprints. 

Suddenly there were more shuffles of people around, I didn't look up, thinking it was maybe the twin's friends. 

"Why are you sitting with her?" I knew that voice, Ron. I looked up and there stood Ron, Harry and Hermione. 

"Keeping her company whilst reading of course Ronny" The other twin smirked, I fought off a smile. 

"Shut it Fred" Ron hissed. So the other one was Fred, I felt relieved to know, I felt too awkward to ask. 

"She wants Harry dead!" Ron practically screamed, I rolled my eyes and went back to reading my book. 

"Honestly Ronald, don't be so over dramatic" Hermione spoke, she sat down and grabbed her books out too. Whilst Harry and Ron stormed off. 

"Thanks" I mumbled to Hermione, I wasn't sure if she had heard me. 

But I heard a small "You're welcome" I smiled, I felt like I had made another friend in that moment. 


	5. Chapter Five

I was curled up on a armchair in the Slytherin common room, with a book in my lap. It was 2am, and I couldn't sleep, so I was reading and watching the lake, it brought me peace. 

"Couldn't sleep?" 

I turned around to see Draco, I shook my head, he joined me and sat on the armchair opposite me. 

"I really want to know more about the secrets of this school" I spoke 

"I know that only the heir of Slytherin can open the Chamber" Draco said. 

"Are you hoping it's you?" I asked, he shrugged, most people thought it was me. I couldn't find any records of my family tree in the Library. So I had no idea. 

"It would be cool, I suppose it I were the heir" Draco spoke, I chuckled. 

"Though you would know, your parents would probably of told you" I explained "Plus, people have already been petrified, and you didn't order the monster to do that, did you?" I asked, Draco shook his head. 

"Who has been petrified?" He then asked. 

"A first year from Gryffindor, a few others and Hermione Granger" I answered. 

Draco laughed. 

"Glad it happened to know it all Granger" He sneered, I shrugged, over the last few weeks Hermione and I were civil to one another, and unlike my father I had no bother being mean to everyone around me. It's what made me think I was more like my mother, if only I knew who she was. 

\----

"Where do you think Potter and Weasley are going with Lockhart?" I ask, watching them, for the last few weeks, Draco and I had been watching and following Harry and Ron, we were curious to see what they were up too. And we wanted to know who was the heir of Salazar Slytherin, people actually thought it was Harry! It kept them from staring and whispering it about me. 

"Come on Draco!" I say, we watched Harry, Ron and Lockhart jump town this pipe inside of the girl's bathroom. Draco and I stared down, it didn't look like it had a bottom. 

"We have to jump" I say, reaching my hand out, Draco held on right, and we jumped. We screamed as we fell until we slide down and hit something hard. I looked around, seeing thousands upon thousands of bones. 

"Draco, oh my god, why did we do this?" I ask panicking. 

"Rosalie, be quiet, we don't want them hearing us do we?" 

Draco was right, we had to be quiet. We stood up, brushing the dust and dirt off of us, and started walking. 

I could faintly hear the other's voices, so we followed that, we turned a corner and I saw Harry, Ron and Lockhart. I sped forward leaving Draco behind until I caught up to Harry. 

But then rocks started falling, creating a wall between Harry, me and the others. I looked at Harry, nervous. I felt scared. I know I could of avoided this, but where's the fun. 

"Come on" Harry spoke, I nodded and followed him. 

"Why are we down here?" I asked, but he didn't answer. We walked through a door, into a huge room, covered with gorgeous snake statues, and a giant head statue at the end. 

"Ginny!" Harry suddenly yelled, he ran forward to the small body lying on the ground. 

"She won't wake up" A voice suddenly spoke, I looked around to see a boy, a few years older than us in Slytherin uniform, but an older version. 

"Who are you?" The man asked, looking at me. 

"Rosalie Riddle" I answered, I put my hand in my robes taking hold of my wand. The man's eyes widened. 

"Wait" Harry spoke "You're Tom Riddle, are you two related?" He asked. 

"Harry, Tom Riddle is my father" I spoke, not taking my eyes away from the man, this was my father, I had heard he used magic to place parts of his soul in items, but this was unreal. 

"Soon Ginny Weasley will die, and her power will become mine.. Lord Voldemort will rise once more" He spoke, I was taken back.. I stepped back until I reached the edge of the room. I slid to the ground and watched as the head statues mouth opened, and out came the Basilisk. 

It was beautiful really, but I was scared, I felt tears dripping down my cheeks as I watched it chase Harry and I did nothing. 

Suddenly Tom Riddle walked over to me. 

"You can't be a child of mine, no child of mine would cower at the side" He sniggered, I felt a pang of hurt in my chest. 

"I'm sorry" I whimper. 

"Pathetic" He spoke, walking away from me.. I couldn't do anything. I was powerless, pathetic. 

"No!" Tom screamed, the basilisk shook from side to side, screaming in pain. I looked up to see it's eyes running red with blood. I was sad really, I almost wished I could have it as a pet. 

Harry kept fighting it though, he looked bloodied up and in a lot of pain, I stood up and took my wand from my robes, but I couldn't think of any spell I had learnt. I truly was pathetic. 

But Harry had thrusted the sword up into the Basilisk's mouth killing it, he took a fang which was lodged in his arm and stabbed the black book which was closed to Ginny's body, and suddenly, Tom's body started to fade away in fits of a shining light. 

I ran over to them. 

"I'm sorry I couldn't help Harry!" I whimpered. 

"It's alright Rosalie, you were scared" He spoke, resting his hand on my shoulder. 

"We need to go back, get to Dumbledore!" Harry said, he helped Ginny up and we hobbled back to the wall, which Ron and Draco managed to break down. 

"Fawkes can fly us back up" Harry smiled.

"That's right! Phoenix's can carry extremely heavy loads!" I tsau excited... 

And we were soon flying up, with a broken Lockhart screaming 

"It's just like magic!"


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this feels a bit rushed, like I said I originally wrote it when I was 12, and let's just say this is already much better than what it was. Time skips will lessen when the romance begins :)

My third year at Hogwarts couldn't of come faster, I went back to my home, well Alecto's home for the summer, and they were horrible towards me. I felt like a personal beating bag. 

Luckily my Hogwarts uniform covered the remaining bruises. I had more classes this year though, which was exciting. 

I walked into the library, three of my books in my arms, most of the tables were full of people, and they weren't the quietest. 

I spotted a table at the very back with one boy sitting at it, a Hufflepuff who looked a lot older than me, I shrugged, I didn't have much option. 

I walked over and cleared my throat, he looked up at me, and I suddenly felt weak, he was beautiful, I shook the thought from my mind.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" I asked

"No, go for it" He replied, smiling wide at me, it made my stomach flutter. It was annoying, I couldn't work out why. 

I placed my books on the table and sat on the chair, I opened my Potions book and started to study the Potions for the year. 

"I'm Cedric by the way" The boy said, I looked up and he was smiling at me, and holding his hand out. I reached over to shake his hand, not releasing my sleeve showed my arm as I extended my hand. 

He suddenly grabbed my wrist and started to examine my arm. 

"Who did this to you? Are you okay?" He asked, I pulled my arm forcefully back. 

"Nothing" I mumbled.

"I have some bruise paste in my bag if you would like some?" He offered, I eyed him up, why was he being so nice? Maybe because he was a Hufflepuff and some of them can't help themselves. 

He reached into his bag and pulled out a small pot handing it to me, I nervously took it. 

"Apply that before you go to bed, and I'll make you some more if you need it" He smiled. 

"Why are you being so nice? " I asked. 

He looked confused for a second. 

"I'm just a nice person er- you never said your name" He grinned. 

"Rosalie" I answered. 

"Oh, right you're well, his daughter, right?" He asked, I nodded waiting for him to run off screaming, but he didn't, he chuckled and started to read his book once more. 

Confused, I smiled to myself and started scanning my own book again. 

\----

"How's our favourite Slytherin?" A voice asked, I turned around to see Fred and George, I found myself smiling when I saw their grins. 

"I'm your favourite?" I asked, I looked around to see if my friends near, I knew they wouldn't like me talking to Gryffindors. Luckily I was alone at my tree near the lake. 

"Well you're the only Slytherin we speak too" Fred smiled, they both sat in front of me and grabbed their books. Reading or studying with these two was becoming a normal thing now. 

It was relaxing. 

"Are you coming to the Quidditch game today?" George asked, I looked up from my book into his eyes, I could feel my cheeks redden, why was that happening. 

"No, I think I'll pass" I answer smiling, not able to take my eyes away. 

"Can't bare to watch us beat Slytherin?" Fred teased. 

I rolled my eyes and laughed. 

"No, I just have interest in Quidditch, I think I'll spend my time in the library" I answer. 

We stayed quiet for a little bit longer, until Fred jumped up and ran off, yelling something about leaving something in the Great Hall. Probably something to do with a prank. 

"Rosalie" George spoke 

"Yes George?" I answered, smiling sweetly at him, I played idly with my hair, it was getting far too long now. 

"Would you want to go with me to Hogsmeade on Saturday?" He asked, it shocked me, I hadn't even thought about Hogsmeade. I had never been. I was beyond excited. 

"I'd love too" I smiled, my entire was was completely red now. 

"Brilliant! It's a date then!" He grinned and sped off in the same direction as Fred. I hadn't moved, I felt frozen. 

A date?!

I had never been on a date, was I ready for that? I couldn't believe it, I packed up my books and things and jumped up, speeding to my common room to tell Daphne and Pansy. 

Something stopped me before I got there though, my thoughts. 

They would ridicule me for even thinking of going on a date with George, a Gryffindor and a Weasley.. Unfortunately the two things Slytherins didn't like. 

I hated it, maybe I should of been in Hufflepuff, I just wanted everyone to get along. 

I liked George, he made me smile, and blush.. A lot. I wasn't sure if I liked him romantically, I wasn't sure how that felt. 

But I was excited, I just wish my friends would been excited for me.. 

I stepped into the common room and by the window were Daphne and Pansy giggling about something. I strolled over trying not to smile too much. 

"Can I ask you a hypothetical question?" I ask them, they both nod and turn to me. 

"If someone we knew, decided to go on a date with someone from a different house, what would you think?" I ask, nervously, I felt my palms sweating. 

"Honestly" Pansy started, "I would be disgusted everyone from the other houses are gross" 

I frowned, I knew it.. Pansy walked off, leaving me and Daphne. 

"If it makes you happy Rosalie, go for it" She smiled at me. 

"Thank you" I whispered. 


End file.
